IM MY OWN PERSON, NOT SOMEONE ELSE
by LydoChowee
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome has had enough of her twin sister. Kikyo is beautiful. Kikyo is talented. Kikyo is better… Or is she? What happens when Inuyasha changes all of that? Will he love Kikyo Or Kagome?
1. Episode 1: Kikyo, Im Not Her

[Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.]  
  
Kagome has had enough of her twin sister. Kikyo is beautiful. Kikyo is  
talented. Kikyo is better. Or is she?  
  
Kagome Higurashi: 13 Years Old.  
  
Kikyo Higurashi: 13 Years Old.  
  
Episode 1: Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, I'm Not Her, I'm Kagome!  
  
A beautiful girl with long silky raven hair trailing down to her thighs waved at a crowed as she shore a beautiful dress as she spun with a bundle of roses in her arms and a sash saying, 'Miss Beauty Of The Year.' A man walked up to her and held a microphone.  
  
"How does it feel to be Miss Beauty of the Year?" The man asked.  
  
The girl smiled a million dollar smile, "It feels great!" She said as she waved at the crowed, "I couldn't have done it without my parents and my twin sister, always at my side all the way." She said cheerfully as everyone in the crowd cheered.  
  
"Would you take a walk for everyone to see you Beautiful?" The man said as he backed up.  
  
"Greatly." The girl answered as she walked down the isle for everyone to see.  
  
A girl standing in the crowd that looked identical to the girl on stage was mumbling under her breathe, "Yeah right Kikyo, look I'm miss pretty! 'I couldn't have done it without my parents and my twin sister, always at my side all the way." The girl said as she made a face at the girl onstage.  
  
***********  
  
A family sat in a limo as they rode home.  
  
"Honey, you were great."  
  
"Thank you mom." The girl said cheerfully.  
  
"Kagome, you should be more like your sister, Kikyo, you're twins." A man said.  
  
Kagome sat there glaring at her family, "I'm not Kikyo."  
  
"Honey, you're twins, you are like her and she's like you." Her mother said to her.  
  
"We are nothing alike." Kagome replied. "She's Miss Perfect, I'm not." Kagome replied trying not to get angry, ever time they had this conversation Kagome would either excuse herself or walk off.  
  
"Honey, don't say that, you're perfect also."  
  
Kagome kept herself calm as she glared at her sister Kikyo, Little Miss Perfect.  
  
Her father spoke up, "Kagome, if you spent less time in your room, maybe you can actually be able to model like Kikyo, you'd be perfect together during model shoots."  
  
The limo stopped in front of a mansion.  
  
"NO WAY! She can't!" Kikyo yelled angrily.  
  
"Honey, you two would make such cute shoots for the Miss Pretty Photos." Her mother said smiling.  
  
"NO!" Kikyo yelled. "She can't, she'll try and take all the fame!" Kikyo cried.  
  
Their father was about to speak up but Kagome couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Kagome pushed the door open and she got out and turned around swiftly causing her hair to whip Kikyo. "Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! She's always better! I don't want to be in any shoots with HER! I'm not like Kikyo. I'm me! Kagome! Not Kikyo. I'm nothing like HER. I'm my own person, just because we're twins doesn't mean anything!" Kagome cried angrily as she turned and stomped up to the steps of the mansion and pushed the door open and ran to her room making a warm bath and laying in it.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat in the tub looking at the ceiling. 'Why are we always compared?' Kagome thought as she got out of the tub and took a towel and covered herself and looked at the mirror. She whipped the fog and looked at her reflection. They looked exactly alike, but different personalities. "I'm not like her." Kagome whispered as she touched her face. She then noticed something and looked closer. Her eyes. They weren't dark brown as Kikyo was. Hers was light honey brown. Kagome smiled, 'I'm different, I'm Kagome Higurashi.' Kagome thought as she got dressed and walked to her bed when she heard a knock at the door. Kagome opened it and revealed very angry parents and a pissed off Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome, we need to talk." Kagome's dad began as he walked in and sat down on the bed.  
  
Everyone else did. Kagome sat on a chair across from them.  
  
"Kagome, about earlier, that was very disrespectful. Kikyo never does it, how come you have a lack of manners?" Her father asked.  
  
Kagome sat up, "THIS is what you wanted to tell me? That SHE is perfect and I'm not?!" Kagome yelled angrily.  
  
Her parents sat there shocked. Her father stood up and looked down at her.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" He yelled.  
  
Kagome glared and walked to the door, "YOU KNOW WHAT?! Kikyo is always better, she always was. Everything I did was never good enough for you. You spent most of your time with Kikyo because she showed off all the time. I win things too! You never listen to me and never care about what I do!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Honey, we care about you, of course we listen." Her mother said as she put her hand of Kagome's shoulders.  
  
Kikyo watched as Kagome yelled, 'She's got guts.'  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Kagome cried as tears ran down her eyes. "You never do! When was the last time you went to an event I asked you to?! WHEN?! When was the last time you said, 'oh honey that is great, lets take a picture of it'? WHEN? When was the last time you remember me smiling?! WHEN?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHEN MY BIRTHDAY IS?!" Kagome screamed with rage as tears overflowed her eyes.  
  
"KAGOME! OF CORSE WE KNOW YOUR BIRTHDAY! It's on July 17." Kagome's father yelled.  
  
"WRONG!!!!!!!!!" Kagome cried, "ITS JULY 18th!" Kagome shook with rage, "That's KIKYO'S BIRTHDAY!" Kagome cried as she pointed at Kikyo. They were born a day apart. Kikyo was born on July 17th fifteen minutes before Kagome. Kagome was born on July 18th at midnight.  
  
Kagome's mother was staring in shock at Kagome. 'She needs a physiatrist."  
  
Kagome's father shook with rage as he raised his hand and was about to slap Kagome but stopped.  
  
"WHATS WRONG?! HIT ME! YOU NEVER DID! BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE KIKYO!" Kagome cried as her father brought down his hand and slapped her. There was an echo in the room as Kikyo stared in shock. Kagome's mother was shaking. Kagome stared dazed at the floor. Her father rubbed his palm.  
  
Kagome raised her head slowly and revealed a red mark that was forming and Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she ran out the room.  
  
Kikyo ran to the door and looked at Kagome as she ran. 'Does she feel that way?'  
  
Kagome's mother and father ran after her as Kikyo did too.  
  
Kagome ran to the kitchen as she fumbled through the drawers and found a knife and raised it to her neck as Kagome's mother screamed and her father slapped the knife away.  
  
Kagome went hysterical. "GIVE ME IT! YOU DON'T NEED ME! YOU HAVE HER!" Kagome cried as she fell to the floor crying.  
  
Kagome's mother ran and called the police as her father stared at her.  
  
Kikyo stared at Kagome and felt sorry for her. 'Kagome.' She thought as she shook her head, "You stupid idiot." Kikyo said as Kagome looked at her.  
  
"Don't talk about yourself Kikyo." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I'm not like you." Kikyo whispered.  
  
"Aren't we?" Kagome whispered with a hysterical laugh. "We're reflections of one another, every time you look in the mirror you see me, every time I look in the mirror I'll see you." Kagome whispered as the police came and then recommended a doctor or a mental hospital.  
  
*********  
  
A girl sat in a white room with a white dress and long black raven hair touching her thighs. She was sitting there. Not smiling, not frowning. Just sitting. She stared at the mirror. She brought her fist up and there was a loud crash as the mirror broke into thousands of pieces to the floor tinkled with blood as the girl stared at it and whispered. "We're different."  
  
The door swung open, "KAGOME! THAT'S THE TENTH ONE THIS WEEK!" A lady yelled as she pulled Kagome out.  
  
Kagome had been in the mental facility for three whole years. Kagome still was hysterical. Well, technically she wasn't, she just acted like it so she wouldn't hear people comparing her to her sister. Kagome hated Kikyo. She hated her parents. She hated everyone.  
  
*****  
  
A lady around her forties walked to a room and opened it and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Honey, lets talk." She said.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you MRS. HIGURASHI." Kagome spat  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome looked at her mother.  
  
"We're bringing you home."  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled.  
  
*******  
  
A girl with raven hair tied in a pony tail wearing a blue dress walked into a limo as the limo drove off.  
  
'KIKYO.' Was the only thought that went through the girl's mind. Kagome Higurashi's mind.  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading, now do me a favor, see that box down there? Click it and review. Yeah, go on, it won't hurt.  
  
I SAID PRESS IT!  
  
REVIEW 


	2. Episode 2: Welcome Home, Sister

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone!  
  
Episode 2: Welcome Home, Sister  
  
There stood the mansion. Tall and high. Silent.  
  
"Come on dear." Her mother said.  
  
Kagome walked to the door hesitantly.  
  
It had been years since she last saw Kikyo. Kikyo. How she hated that name. Kikyo. It ran through Kagome's mind.  
  
Her 'mother' opened the door and Kagome walked in. Everything changed. Different colors. Different maids. Different TVS. Different chairs. Everything changed.  
  
"Kagome, I'll show you your room."  
  
Kagome walked with her mother to her old room.  
  
The door had the old sign, 'Kagome's Room.'  
  
Kagome opened it and revealed everything the way it use to be. It was the only thing that didn't change.  
  
Her mother surly changed. She had gotten older. Her mother told her that her father died in an accident.  
  
'Serves him right.' Kagome always thought when anything was brought up about her father.  
  
Kagome walked to her bed and touched it. It always creaked because she always had the old bed. She made a face at the thought.  
  
"Kagome, we'll go shopping for some things for your room." Her mother spoke up as she left. "I'll get you some clothes."  
  
Kagome nodded and looked at the mirror. She wanted to break what she saw. She never saw herself, but she always saw her, Kikyo.  
  
A minute passed as her mother came back in with some clothes and handed it to Kagome.  
  
Kagome went to take a shower and came out wearing a pink shirt with a black pair of jeans. "This belongs to Kikyo." Kagome mumbled. She knew what taste her twin had.  
  
Kagome didn't care right now, 'Once we finish shopping, I'm making sure I burn these clothes.' Kagome thought as her mother and her went to the mall.  
  
A girl stared out the window. "Kagome, you're back." The girl said as she smirked, "I guess we still do look alike."  
  
The girl walked away form the window and sat down, "Sister."  
  
**********  
  
Kagome walked out of the car as she noticed people staring and running up to her.  
  
"KIKYO! Hey, isn't that outfit the one you wore yesterday? Eww!" The girl in front of her said.  
  
Kagome glared at her, "I'm NOT Kikyo." Kagome answered.  
  
"Kikyo, don't play around." The girl said as she laughed.  
  
"I'm not Kikyo, now if you two air heads don't move, I'll make you." Kagome said angrily.  
  
Kagome's mother got in the way, "Yura, this is Kagome, Kikyo's twin sister." She said cautiously.  
  
"Kikyo doesn't have a twin."  
  
"She does, I guess she never told anyone." Her mother replied, "Come on Kagome, lets go shopping."  
  
The girls stared and ran around telling the rumors.  
  
Kagome and her mother walked through the mall as they sat down at a table and ordered pizza.  
  
"Kagome, what would you like to buy?" Her mother asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged, "Something that I won't look like Kikyo." Kagome replied.  
  
Her mother tried to steer clear of the Kikyo thing and so she started something else, "So, what have the last years been like?"  
  
"You were there behind the mirror, you tell me."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Let me tell you, hell."  
  
Her mother stared at her as she stood up with rage and dropped five thousand dollars in her hand, "Buy whatever you want. I'll be in the car." She said as she left.  
  
Kagome ate her pizza as she thought about what she wanted to buy with the money in her hand. She stuck the money away as she paid for the food and walked to a nearby store that looked less girly.  
  
Kagome tried on clothes and bought some and some shoes, pants, shirts, dresses, everything a girl needs. Kagome bought a new bed and new covers and a couple of new things to.  
  
Kagome went to the car with bags and dropped them off as she gave the men her address to bring the rest of the things in an hour.  
  
The two drove home in silence as Kagome stared out the window.  
  
"Where will I be going to school?" Kagome asked.  
  
Her mother looked at her, "You'll be going to Tama High."  
  
Kagome looked at her mother and looked straight ahead and the car stopped.  
  
Kagome got out and took her things and her mother help, "Thank you." Kagome whispered.  
  
Her mother smiled, 'Maybe she's changed.' Her mother thought.  
  
****  
  
Kagome cleaned her room as she put her clothes away and looked around.  
  
The things were brought in hours ago and everything looked great.  
  
Kagome sat down on her new bed and lay down.  
  
Kagome stared at the ceiling.  
  
There came a knock at the door. Kagome turned her head and looked at the door as it opened revealing her reflection. Kagome scowled.  
  
"Dead sister, welcome home." She said.  
  
"Kikyo." Kagome whispered as she looked at her sister. "You haven't changed a bit."  
  
Kikyo glared at Kagome, "You haven't either Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked at her and smirked, "Whats that on your face?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kikyo glared at her and walked to the mirror, "There's nothing." Kikyo said as she touched her appearance.  
  
"The makeup makes you look ugly. You should try pink instead." Kagome said as she stood up.  
  
Kikyo glared and she actually agreed, she did look weird in green eye shadow.  
  
"Kikyo, who do you see when you look in the mirror?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Me of course." Kikyo said in a tone that said 'what a stupid question.'  
  
Kagome looked at her and walked to the mirror also. "I never see myself Kikyo. I always see you, my older twin sister that everybody loves." Kagome whispered.  
  
Kikyo looked at Kagome and looked at the reflection.  
  
"The only thing that convinces me im me is my eyes." Kagome said as she turned to her sister.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked a bit confused.  
  
"We have different personalities."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That's not the only thing we have that aren't alike." Kagome said.  
  
Kikyo waited for Kagome to go on. She started to feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Our eyes." Kagome whispered slowly, "They're different."  
  
Kikyo looked at Kagome's eyes. She was right. Kikyo's eyes were dark chocolate drown while Kagome's was light, sweet, honey brown.  
  
"Also, our eyes show different feelings." Kagome said as she touched the mirror, "Yours show happiness and joy, as mine show sadness, emotionless, and hatred." Kagome said as she walked to her bed and sat down.  
  
"Kagome, why do you hate me so much huh?" Kikyo demanded as she pointed a finger at Kagome.  
  
Kagome laughed, "Hate you? My hatred is beyond that Kikyo. Everyone sees me as Kikyo's little twin sister. Everyone always admired you. Everyone saw you as a princess as I sat back like servant." Kagome whispered angrily, "There's more, want me to continue?"  
  
Kikyo shook her head and stood up, "Kagome, you're pathetic. You're angry at me, but you're also angry at yourself. If only things had turned out different, we'd never be this way." Kikyo said at the door.  
  
"If only you had never changed Kikyo." Kagome said as she stared at her sister.  
  
Kikyo looked at her, "What do you mean I changed?"  
  
"When we were nine years old Kikyo, you changed. We use to be close, until you changed into what you are today." Kagome said as she stood up.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Kikyo yelled wanting to know.  
  
"Remember the time we played in the park when we were nine?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Everything. Your little friends came over and asked who I was; you said I was no one. Then they made fun of me and you didn't do anything. Then they told you to push me and you did. You changed because people wanted you to. And then on you changed completely. I admired you back then, now I don't even know what to think about you anymore." Kagome said as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror.  
  
Kikyo thought about it, 'Kagome remembers? She's right.' Kikyo thought as she glared at Kagome not wanting to admit the truth. Kikyo walked out and left to her room.  
  
Kagome brushed her hair as she looked through the drawers. She found a scissor as she touched her hair. Kagome brought the scissors to her hair as she froze, 'Maybe I should have a professional do my hair.' Kagome thought as she put the scissors down and walked downstairs.  
  
**  
  
Kikyo looked at her reflection in her room and glared at it, 'Stupid Kagome put some stupid psychology in my head.' Kikyo thought as she put on pink eye shadow.  
  
***  
  
Kagome got her hair cut and she actually liked it.  
  
It was to her waist and she had it curled at the tips and straight everywhere else. She actually looked different from Kikyo. She smiled a bit and walked to the kitchen where her mother told her dinner was at.  
  
Kagome saw Kikyo and her mother as she sat down across from Kikyo.  
  
"Honey, how's your room?" Her mother asked.  
  
Kagome looked at her mother, 'She's trying to be nice to me.' She thought, "Fine I guess." Kagome replied.  
  
Kikyo looked at her mother and smiled, "Mother, my archery competition is coming up, you will be there right?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Her mother smiled and nodded, "Yes Kikyo, I will be there." She looked at Kagome, "Kagome, maybe you should join it." Her mother insisted.  
  
Kagome looked at the face on Kikyo and smirked, "Sure."  
  
Her mother smiled and began eating as Kikyo glared at Kagome.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat in her room bushing her hair as she looked at her reflection. She stared at her eyes and smiled a small smile.  
  
Kagome went to bed after she finished everything needed and went to bed, tomorrow was Monday and she was going to Tama High where she would make her sister's life a living hell. Or maybe make it a little fun for her.  
  
A/N: YAY, finished this Chapter, next, Inuyasha will come in, and ooh does he make Kagome mad. Well, wait till I update, and please review. 


	3. Episode 3: You're Different

Episode 3: Kagome, You're Different From Kikyo, You're Caring  
  
Monday, first day of school.  
  
*Beep*  
  
Kagome groaned as she turned over and pressed her alarm clock off as she rolled over to sleep again.  
  
*BEEP*  
  
The beep came back as Kagome rolled over and pressed it again as she rolled over again.  
  
*BEEP BEEP*  
  
The alarm clock screamed louder as Kagome growled as she whacked the alarm clock as it flew to the floor as Kagome sat up and yawned. Kagome got up and walked to the bathroom as she brushed her teeth, take a shower, do her business, and came out in a towel as she walked to her closet. Kagome looked through her closet for something to wear.  
  
Kagome pulled out a black tank top with low rise dark blue jeans with a black jacket with black converse with black laces. Kagome changed and walked to her mirror and brushed her hair as she grabbed the blow dryer and dried her hair as it ended up straight and Kagome grabbed the curlers and curled the tips and opened her drawer and pulled out a bag and looked through it and found her new make up.  
  
Kagome pulled out an eyeliner, black eye shadow, and clear sparkly lip gloss.  
  
Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and then grabbed her black backpack trying to avoid breaking the mirror.  
  
Kagome walked downstairs with a scarf. Fall was almost ending and winter was to come, so Kagome didn't want a cold.  
  
Kagome's mother sat down in a chair as she was reading the newspaper and smiled at Kagome, "Good morning Kagome." Her mother greeted as Kagome looked at her and said, "Morning."  
  
Kagome walked to the door.  
  
"Kagome, wait for Kikyo, she'll walk with you." Her mother said.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I think I'll walk by myself." Kagome said as she walked out the door.  
  
Her mother sighed as Kikyo came running down the stairs in pink clothes and called for a driver and ran to the limo and the limo speed off causing more wind to fly at Kagome as she walked.  
  
Kagome walked as she heard someone running behind her as she turned and saw a girl chasing after a guy as the guy turned to look at the girl and he ran right into Kagome.  
  
"KYAAAA!" Kagome screamed as she hit the floor.  
  
The boy sat up as he had a lecherous grin on his face.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"GET OFF OF HER MIROKU!!!" The girl screamed as she whacked the boy with her backpack as he fell off Kagome.  
  
Kagome got up and dust herself off as she picked up her backpack and walked off with a scowl on her face.  
  
"KIKYO!" The girl called as Kagome swirled around. "When did you start wearing black bitch?" The girl asked.  
  
Kagome glared at the girl, "I'm not Kikyo."  
  
The girl walked up to her and stared at Kagome, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were some bitch named Kikyo, my name's Sango, Sango Taiji." Sango said extending her hand.  
  
Kagome eyed her, "You hate Kikyo?"  
  
"Yeah." Sango said, "She's such an asshole whore."  
  
"I'm her twin sister." Kagome said as she looked at the guy walking next to Sango.  
  
"Kikyo doesn't have a twin sister." The guy and Sango said.  
  
"I just said I'm her twin sister." Kagome said as she sweat dropped.  
  
"But if you're her sister then how come no one knows about you? Oh and this is Miroku." Sango said.  
  
"Maybe because she's a bitch." Kagome mumbled as she felt a hand caress her butt. "WHAT THE!" Kagome yelled as she turned around and whacked Miroku on the head.  
  
Sango kicked Miroku as he fell to the floor. "Pervert."  
  
"So, if you're Kikyo's sister, where have you been all these years?" Sango asked as they walked on as Sango dragged Miroku.  
  
Kagome felt uncomfortable about the question.  
  
"Its alright if you don't want to tell me." Sango said as she looked at Kagome understandingly.  
  
"I was at a mental facility." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sango looked at her shocked, "A mental facility?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not to be rude, and you don't have to answer, but why?"  
  
"I went hysterical when I got angry at my parents and Kikyo and tried to kill myself." Kagome whispered emotionlessly.  
  
Sango remained silent, "You must really hate Kikyo huh?"  
  
"You don't know how much." Kagome whispered as they stopped in front of the school.  
  
"Welcome to Tama High." Sango said as Miroku woke up.  
  
Kagome walked as Sango walked with her and Miroku disappeared somewhere.  
  
"So, lets go get you schedule and head to class." Sango said as they went.  
  
****  
  
Kagome and Sango walked into class as Sango smiled, "I can't believe we have all the same classes together. Sango said happily. Kagome nodded.  
  
"KIKYO!" Someone yelled as Kagome took a seat and ignored the call. The whole fifteen minutes Kagome was at Tama High, people had been calling her Kikyo. "Hey Kikyo." Came the voice again but in front of Kagome.  
  
Kagome glared at the person. "And who are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kikyo, don't play stupid." The boy said.  
  
Kagome glared, "I'm not Kikyo." Kagome said enough for the class to hear.  
  
"Kikyo, what's wrong with you? You playing some kind of game?" The boy asked.  
  
"IM NOT KIKYO!" Kagome yelled as her twin entered the room. "Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, all of you have been calling me Kikyo the whole fifteen minutes I have been here! IM NOT KIKYO! IM KAGOME, KA-GO-ME!" Kagome yelled as the boy jumped back and everyone was shocked.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called from the door.  
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said as he walked up to her and hugged her.  
  
Kagome sat back down as she looked at her notebook and took out a metallic sharpie and began writing her name on it and do a couple of other drawings and things to her name.  
  
She heard whispering as Kagome yelled, "SHUT UP!"  
  
Everyone shut up and Sango stuck her head next to Kagome, "Nice job." Sango said with a laugh. Kagome laughed a bit and the door opened revealing a teacher.  
  
"Class, we have a new student today, please welcome Kagome Higurashi." The teacher said as Kagome stood up and then she sat down. "I see you two are twins." He said as he sat down.  
  
Kikyo snorted, "Sister dear, that isn't very lady like." Kagome said as some people began laughing.  
  
Kikyo glared as Kagome and Sango laughed.  
  
Classes went by as lunch came and Kagome and Sango sat outside eating.  
  
"So Kagome, how's it so far at Tama High?" Sango asked.  
  
"Ok I guess." Kagome said as she took a bite of her lunch.  
  
"Kagome, look who's coming." Sango whispered as they saw Kikyo wearing a cheerleader outfit walking with Inuyasha as they stopped in front of the group.  
  
"Hey guys." Inuyasha said to Sango and Miroku as they exchanged greetings as Kagome looked at Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo, look, I think you put on some weight." Kagome said as Kikyo looked at her legs.  
  
"Where?" Kikyo asked as Sango, Miroku, and Kagome cracked up as Inuyasha glared at Kagome and noticed Kikyo and Kagome were twins and they looked exactly alike, but different personalities and didn't seem to like one another.  
  
Kikyo walked off as Inuyasha sat down and ate with them as he glared at Kagome.  
  
"Stop staring at me, I'm not Kikyo." Kagome growled as Inuyasha growled back.  
  
"Who'd look at you ugly?" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome laughed, "Wait till I tell Kikyo what you said about her."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You said I'm ugly, technically you're talking about Kikyo also."  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he leaned over, "Since you're Kikyo, give me a kiss." Inuyasha said smirking as Kagome raised her foot with a frown and kicked Inuyasha right in the face as Inuyasha fell over with a red/black foot mark.  
  
Sango and Miroku laughed as Kagome smirked.  
  
"Next time, think before you do something stupid like that." Kagome said as she stood up and threw her trash away as Inuyasha growled 'bitch'  
  
***  
  
last period of the day. Physical education.  
  
Kagome and Sango walked out of the changing room in their P.E uniforms, which were black short shorts, and black shirts.  
  
Kagome left her hair down as Sango tied it up high.  
  
"CLASS! Today we will practice archery." The teacher announced as everyone groaned except for Kikyo and Kagome.  
  
"That twin of yours is going to show off." Sango said as she sat down tying her shoes.  
  
"We'll see." Kagome whispered evilly as she stood up as she saw Kikyo grab bow and arrows.  
  
Kagome grabbed a bow and arrows and walked to targets as Kikyo growled.  
  
"What are YOU doing Kagome?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Oh nothing sister, just showing you I'm not just a shadow that will walk behind you for the rest of your life, and that I'm better than you." Kagome said.  
  
Kikyo glared, "I've always been better, mom and dad thought so too, everyone did. No one ever noticed you Kagome. Well, why start now? You're just my TWIN sister. A refection, a double." Kikyo said.  
  
Kagome got mad and she let go of her arrow as it hit the middle of the target, but Kagome was mad enough that the arrow went all the way through target and hit the wall.  
  
Everyone gasped as Kikyo gawked.  
  
"Kikyo, next time, never make me mad when I'm holding a weapon, you'll never know where I'll stick it at, or who." Kagome said as she walked off.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome walk off. 'wow.' Inuyasha thought as he walked up to Kikyo and walked off with her.  
  
School ended as Kagome and Sango walked down the street with Kikyo and Inuyasha behind them.  
  
"So Kagome, do you mind if we come over and hang with you? Inuyasha has been the only one who saw the house." Miroku said as Sango nodded.  
  
"HELL NO!" Kikyo yelled causing Inuyasha to almost have a heart attack.  
  
'I never remembered her being this bitchy.' Inuyasha thought. 'Well, she has been.'  
  
"Sure, you guys can. Oh and Kikyo, you don't only live in the house, mother and I live in it too." Kagome said a matter of factly.  
  
"Mother?" Kikyo laughed, "You don't even consider our mother a mother. Not after what they did to you, sending you to a mental facility, how sad." Kikyo laughed.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she stopped and her fist was shaking as she began walking again.  
  
"Who wouldn't go to a mental hospital with you being around? You practically make everyone crazy, I was lucky I was there or I would've killed you for my own good." Kagome said sending Kikyo shivers.  
  
Sango and Miroku laughed.  
  
They arrive home as Kagome, Miroku, and Sango hung out in her room as Kikyo and Inuyasha were downstairs.  
  
Kagome and the two stopped as they heard yelling coming from downstairs as they went to see what it was.  
  
"KIKYO WHY?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"We just aren't working out, besides, Naraku is much cuter." Kikyo said as she pointed at the door, "Its over Inuyasha, I don't love you anymore."  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered as he looked up the stairs and saw Kagome who had sad pitiful eyes for him as he walked up the stairs, "You know what? I don't need you, I'll just go hang out with Kagome and the others." Inuyasha said as he headed up the stairs as Kagome went back in the room with the others.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed eyeing Inuyasha, 'I feel sorry for him, poor guy.' Kagome thought, 'thrown out like the others.'  
  
"Kagome, I love your room." Sango said touching the stuffed animals.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome whispered as she noticed Inuyasha sitting near the window. His long silver hair flowed as the wind hit his face and his golden eyes blazing with hurt and betrayal. [Inuyasha's Human.]  
  
Kagome walked up to him, "Hey, sorry about what happened down there." Kagome whispered.  
  
"You shouldn't be." Inuyasha said as he turned to look at Kagome, "Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered as he shook his head. "Sorry, you just look so much like her." Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome's fist shook as she tried not to hit him.  
  
"Inuyasha, forget about her, she'll only bring you pain if you think about her." Kagome said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You aren't anything like Kikyo. You're actually caring." Inuyasha whispered as his face was close to hers.  
  
Kagome blushed as she slapped Inuyasha, "W-what are you d-doing." Kagome said as she blushed.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his face. "Sheesh, I was giving you a compliment." Inuyasha said as the others laughed at what they saw.  
  
'He was so close to my face. I panicked.' Kagome thought as she blushed furiously.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading, now REVIEW! I'll update if I get enough reviews to boost me. Bye Bye. REBIEW 


	4. Episode 4 Break Is Coming

A/N: Moving too fast? I'll slow it down a bit. Thanks for telling me.  
  
Episode 4 - Break is Coming  
  
Kagome walked down the street in a white tank top, low rise blue jeans, and a long coat that ended at her knees. Kagome had lip gloss and blue eyeliner and eye shadow on. Kagome looked hot.  
  
Kagome entered school grounds as she walked to her locker and opened it up and placed her books in and walked off when she stopped when someone called her.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome turned and made a small smile.  
  
"Hey guys." Kagome said weakly.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome? You don't sound so good." Sango said as she felt Kagome's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine. I couldn't sleep last nigh." Kagome said as she walked on. 'Because of Inuyasha. Stupid Baka. Put bullshit in my head. 'You're not like Kikyo, you're caring' my ass' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Sango walked on until they heard yelling down the hall.  
  
"Lets see what's today's news." Sango said as she pushed through the forming crowd.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You know what! You're trying to hook up with my innocent little sister! HOW COULD YOU!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome yelled.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Kikyo yelled before walking off.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "I guess she's not over the break up?" Kagome said, "And when did I become innocent to her?" Kagome said as she let out a laugh. 'Trying to get attention as usual.'  
  
Inuyasha stomped away whispering something incoherent.  
  
"What was that about?" Sango asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo's trying to be a bitch and make me look like a jerk." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha, you are a jerk." Kagome said, so did Sango.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
They walked to class as usual. The day went on with Kagome thinking about a silver haired boy for no reason.  
  
*** LUNCH ***  
  
Kagome walked to the lunch line as she got her lunch with the others and went outside.  
  
"Damn, I forgot to get a soda." Kagome mumbled as she got up, "I'll be right back, I need a soda." Kagome said as she ran off as her coat flowed behind her.  
  
Kagome stopped and placed 75 cents into the vending machine and got a Pepsi and turned around and bumped into someone.  
  
"Urmf." Kagome looked up at the person she ran into, "S-Sorry." Kagome mumbled as she was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm gently.  
  
"What beauty." He said.  
  
"Eh?" Was all Kagome said.  
  
The others watched as they sat, "Isn't that Kouga?" Sango asked squinting a bit, "Oh shit." Sango said as she got up with the others.  
  
"My name's Kouga. You are now my women." Kouga said.  
  
"EH?!" Kagome said as she pulled away, "I don't think so."  
  
Kagome walked away when he grabbed her waist and Kagome smirked.  
  
"SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" Kagome cried as she made fake tears run down her cheeks.  
  
A crowd formed as Kagome struggled, not really, she faked it.  
  
"SOMEONE! HELP! HE'S SEXUALLY HARASSING ME!" Kagome yelled with fake tears in her eyes.  
  
It was actually believable.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha laughed at the sight. Obviously they saw her smirk.  
  
A teacher came running, "What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Kouga is SEXUALLY harassing Kagome." Someone said as the teacher frowned and walked up to Kouga and dragged him by the ear, "You, you are coming with me to the principle.  
  
The crowd faded as Kagome dusted herself off and saw the guys laughing hysterically.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango laughed and held her stomach as Miroku regained his composure, "Kagome, I haven't asked you yet, might as well before you're gone. Kagome, will you bear my child?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha and Sango beat him up.  
  
"Heh?" Kagome said as she was confused, "Miroku, I didn't know you had those feelings for me." Kagome said innocently.  
  
"What?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Miroku, I haven't met a man in my life that has asked me to bear his child. You're very sweet." Kagome said sexily.  
  
Miroku made a grin, "Really, because there's only one of Miroku Houshi." Miroku said as Sango and Inuyasha gawked.  
  
"Miroku, come closer." Kagome said as Miroku obayed.  
  
"Miroku, im getting hot." Kagome whispered.  
  
Miroku grin widened.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha were getting mad/uncomfortable.  
  
'SLUT' Went through both minds. Including Kagome's  
  
"Miroku, would you like to have children?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes." Miroku said.  
  
'I CANT BELIEVE THIS!' Went through Inuyasha's and Sango's mind.  
  
Kagome saw the horror on their faces and she inwardly laughed.  
  
"Miroku, if you ever ask me to bear your child again, I'll make it permanent that you don't have children. Ever." Kagome said as Miroku's grin faded as his eyes filed with tears.  
  
T-T "Kagome, you're so cruel." Miroku said as Sango and Inuyasha sighed in relief.  
  
They all laughed as Kagome sat down and ate her lunch.  
  
"Kagome, you're good at acting, you should become an actress." Sango said as Inuyasha and Miroku nodded.  
  
Kagome laughed, "I don't think so." Kagome said.  
  
"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, I want to be a mother. I don't want to work. I want a husband to take care of me and the kids as I stay home with them." Kagome said smiling.  
  
Sango smiled, "Yeah, that'll be nice, but there isn't men in the world that can do that for us." Sango said as she laughed, so did Kagome.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha sat in thought.  
  
**AFTER LUNCH AND CLASSES**  
  
After school  
  
Kagome walked down the school steps.  
  
"Damn, I hate school." Miroku mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, good thing this is the last week till break." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Break?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, we get two months off for the holiday." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said with a finger on her chin.  
  
"What will you guys doing over the two months?" Sango asked.  
  
"Chillin." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Same here." Miroku said.  
  
Sango frowned.  
  
"Going back to mental facility." Kagome said.  
  
"Mental facility?" Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Stay as far away from Kikyo as possible if I can. She thinks she's an angel on holidays and on normal occasions, she's perky, happy, annoying, and bitchy." Kagome said as she shook her head, "Makes me want to throw up."  
  
Sango laughed.  
  
"You want to hand out during break?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Sure."  
  
"How about we all go to the mountains?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku nodded, "Sure."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha drives and right when break begins, we go right away." Sango said.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY DO I HAVE TO DRIVE?! YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GET TO THE MOUNTAINS? I'LL BE UP HOURS WITHOUT SLEEP!" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Please?" Kagome asked, "We can change shifts, and I'll drive Malibu/Miami style." Kagome said as she faked to be steering the wheels.  
  
"Malibu/Miami style?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, "My style of driving." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what the style was but he didn't care.  
  
"Then we're on. Pack early so we don't have to worry about anything when we go." Sango said as she ran down the street. "BYE GUYS!" Sango yelled.  
  
"SANGO WAIT! I GO HOME THAT WAY TOO!!!!!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "I go home that way too."  
  
Inuyasha smirked and walked off the same direction.  
  
Kagome ran after him and ended up walking next to him.  
  
There was a silence. Not an uncomfortable one, but a nice one. One that you're glad someone is around.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha felt like they met each other from the past. [Ahem.]  
  
Kagome walked to her mansion as Inuyasha walked on waving goodbye as he disappeared.  
  
Kagome walked in the house as Kikyo looked at her, "Heard you were sexually harassed by Kouga." Kikyo said with a smirk.  
  
Kagome noticed someone sitting next to her, he gave her the creeps.  
  
"Kikyo, I see you still have you're Halloween mask on, I think it's a little too late for it." Kagome said as she ran up to her room.  
  
Kikyo glared.  
  
Kagome took a warm shower and went to bed. 'IM so tired.' Kagome said as she fell to sleep.  
  
***KAGOME'S DREAM. HER POV***  
  
I was walking along the mountain trail with Inuyasha as we seemed to be talking.  
  
We walked on holding hands when suddenly he called me Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo?" I asked him angrily.  
  
Inuyasha stared at me, "Kikyo, come on, don't play dumb like Kagome." Inuyasha said chucking.  
  
"I'm Kagome." I said.  
  
"Come on Kikyo, let's go." Inuyasha said pulling me with him.  
  
"LET GO OF ME INUYASHA!" I cried, "IM NOT KIKYO!!!"  
  
Suddenly the snow came crashing down on us as Inuyasha yelled at me.  
  
"YOU ARENT KIKYO! SHE ISNT THAT STUPID TO YELL ON A MOUNTAIN SIDE!"  
  
Suddenly he disappeared as I appeared someone unfamiliar.  
  
I was walking with a kid in my arms that looked like a baby fox when I settled him down and walked into the forest thinking about Inuyasha.  
  
I came to a clearing as I heard voices.  
  
"Kikyo." Came a voice.  
  
I saw Inuyasha holding Kikyo in a tight embrace.  
  
I gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered as she kissed him. "You love me right?"  
  
"Yes, I love you."  
  
"You love me and not Kagome right?" Kikyo asked again.  
  
"Yes Kikyo. I love you only."  
  
"INUYASHA WHY?!" I yelled.  
  
**END OF DREAM**  
  
Kagome sat up straight in bed as her heart raced. 'What was that all about? Why did Inuyasha have funny clothes on and why did Kikyo too? He had dog ears.' Kagome thought as she laid back down and looked at her clock. It was 11:34.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Episode 5: Kagome's driving Style

Sorry that I didn't update soon, but I did, so please review after this chapter.  
  
Episode 5 - Malibu/Miami Style  
  
First day of break  
  
Kagome had packed and she looked around her room as she picked up four travel bags and walked down the stairs.  
  
Kagome walked to the living room and saw her mother and Kikyo arguing.  
  
Kagome lifted an eyebrow, 'What's up with them?' Kagome thought as she walked into the kitchen and came out to catch the word 'Kagome' coming from Kikyo.  
  
"What about me?" Kagome asked as she looked at the two.  
  
"Nothing honey, hope you two have fun for the month." Her mother answered.  
  
Kikyo glared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome heard a car beep outside and she ran to the door, "See you in a month." Kagome said as she walked out.  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha leaning on his car as Sango got out and ran to Kagome as Inuyasha walked over and took her bags and put it into the trunk.  
  
"Kagome, you look nice." Sango complimented.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said smiling a bit.  
  
Kagome was wearing dark blue low rise jeans, black boots, a blue turtle neck, and a blue scarf. [It's snowing and cold.]  
  
Kagome got into the backseat as she talked with Sango until they stopped talking and it got dark and Miroku, and Sango went to sleep.  
  
Kagome sat in the back as she looked out the window. It was snowing as she walked the snow fall to the ground as they drove by. Kagome let out a sigh as she shivered.  
  
"You ok?" Inuyasha asked from the driver's seat as he looked at her from the mirror.  
  
Kagome nodded, "I'm ok, I'm just a bit cold."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Miroku's blanket and tossed it to Kagome, "Keep yourself warm, the heater hopefully will start working." Inuyasha said as he looked at the road.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome whispered.  
  
***  
  
Next day  
  
Inuyasha yawned as Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stretched.  
  
"Inuyasha, how much longer?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"One more day." Inuyasha yawned again.  
  
"Why don't we stop and get cleaned up and I'll drive?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango nodded as Inuyasha made a turn and stopped at a hotel and they took a bag and got a room.  
  
Kagome brushed her teeth, showered, breakfast, and changed into warmer clothes.  
  
"Alright, lets go." Kagome urged.  
  
"Kagome, have you ever driven a car before?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of course I have, why do you think I have a Playstation for?" Kagome asked as she turned the engine on.  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone asked.  
  
"If you drive like we'll all die!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome was a horrible driver in games.  
  
"SO YOU CALL THAT DRIVING MIAMI/MALIBU STYLE?" Inuyasha yelled/screamed his head off.  
  
"Don't worry, if I can dodge the cars in the game, I can do the same with my style." Kagome said cheerfully, "Fasten your seatbelts." Kagome said as the three did.  
  
"Let's go." Kagome said as she began driving. It was slow at first, but then it started getting fast.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Sango screamed as they swerved past a car.  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome asked as she turned around to look at Sango.  
  
"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!!!" Everyone screamed.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw a yellow light.  
  
"Kagome, you know what a yellow and red light is right?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Of course, a red light means you drive past as fast as you can, and yellow is to stop." Kagome said as she took her hand and pointed at her chin, "Or is it the other way?" Kagome asked.  
  
"KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEELS!" The three screamed as Kagome drove past a red light.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm going to go home with speeding tickets." Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Don't worry, you wont." Kagome said as she drove past a school.  
  
*THUMP*  
  
Kagome stopped the car.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked as they all looked behind the car from the window.  
  
"I think you ran over a kid." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said as she backed the car up, "Let's make sure he's ok."  
  
*THUMP*  
  
"KAGOME! I think you just killed him." Sango yelled.  
  
"No, look, he's twitching." Kagome said as she pointed at the kid. [LOL]  
  
"KAGOME! DRIVE AS FAST AWAY FROM HERE AS YOU CAN!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Alright, sheesh, don't have to yell so loud." Kagome said as she drove again.  
  
*THUMP*  
  
"Opps." Kagome said as the others sweat dropped.  
  
"Inuyasha, aren't you going to get some sleep?" Kagome asked.  
  
"At the rate you're driving, I might fall out of the car in my dream." Inuyasha said, "Besides, I'm not sleepy anymore." Inuyasha said as he looked out the window. "Maybe I should drive the rest of the way." Inuyasha said as Kagome stopped the car making him hit his head.  
  
"Alright." Kagome said as she got out of the car and traded with him as she saw Miroku and Sango mumbling 'thank god.'  
  
Inuyasha drove the rest of the way as Sango and Miroku fell asleep.  
  
"Inuyasha, so how was my driving?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Um, it was, great." Inuyasha lied.  
  
Kagome smiled, "I knew you'd like my style of driving."  
  
"No, I loved it."  
  
They drove in silence as Kagome yawned.  
  
"Get some rest." Inuyasha said as he glanced at her.  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome said as she leaned on the window.  
  
Soon Kagome fell asleep as she had a dream.  
  
**Kagome's POV of her dream**  
  
It was snowing. It looked like angel's feathers were dropping from the heavens above as I looked around. I saw Inuyasha standing not far away in funny clothing. He had dog ears and he was smiling. I hardly saw Inuyasha smile. Sometimes he would, but not so often.  
  
"Inuyasha." I called out.  
  
Inuyasha waved as I ran up to him.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he pulled me into a hug.  
  
"I-Inuyasha." I whispered.  
  
"Kagome, don't leave." Inuyasha said to me.  
  
"What are you talking about? I won't leave, ever." I whispered  
  
I felt him hug me closer, "Kagome, I, I, I, l-love, you. I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." I cried, "I love you too."  
  
His face was close to mine as everything went blurry.  
  
*****END OF DREAM*****  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as Inuyasha was smirking.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You have a nice nap?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Um, it was ok, why?" Kagome asked as she blushed a bit about the dream.  
  
"It sounded great, since you were whispering, 'Oh Inuyasha.' Inuyasha said as he laughed a bit.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU HEARD ME?! I mean, um, what are you talking about?" Kagome said as she looked out the window blushing.  
  
Inuyasha smiled a bit, 'So she was dreaming about me.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
A/N: Ok, review, a bit humorous in this one. Anyways, review please! And driving Malibu/Miami style is cool; ask my friend, she knows what I'm talking about. REVIEW 


	6. Episode 6: Who Do You See?

Episode 6 - Do You See Kikyo When You Look At Me?  
  
"We're here." Inuyasha said as he stopped the car.  
  
Kagome smiled, "It's beautiful." Kagome whispered as the snow fluttered down the the snow covered ground.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha whispered as Kagome got out of the car.  
  
The others got out and walked to the trunk and pulled out their things.  
  
Kagome got her bags as they walked to house.  
  
They walked in as Inuyasha turned on the lights.  
  
Kagome stared at the room, which looked like a living room.  
  
The four walked around the house as they chose their rooms and unpacked.  
  
Kagome sat on the bed as she took a warm bath and changed into warm clothing with a matching scarf.  
  
Kagome walked into the living room as she saw no one.  
  
'Guess they're still changing.' Kagome thought as she walked outside and closed the door.  
  
Kagome watched as the snow floated down as she walked to a tree.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Kagome whispered. [She says it a lot. -__-]  
  
Kagome touched the tree as she thought she saw something.  
  
Kagome walked behind the tree and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome yelled as she saw Sango and Miroku pop out of no where. "Sango, Miroku."  
  
"FIRE!" Sango yelled as snowballs were launched at Kagome.  
  
"EEEEEK!" Kagome squeaked as she ran behind the tree. "SO THAT'S HOW YOU WANT TO PLAY?" Kagome yelled as she made a snowball and threw one at Sango and hit her right on the shoulders as Sango pretended to fall over and die.  
  
Kagome made another and threw it at Miroku as he checked on Sango, which hit in square on the ass.  
  
Miroku made a grin as he made an 'oof' and fell on top of Sango. [Excuse.]  
  
Kagome giggled as she noticed Sango wiggling under Miroku.  
  
"One more to go." Kagome whispered as she made two snow balls and ran around looking for Inuyasha as she hid behind a tree and saw Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha saw her also.  
  
Kagome counted in her head, 'One, two, three!' With that, Kagome jumped sideways. [Kinda like the matrics. I think]  
  
Inuyasha threw the snowball as it missed and Kagome hurled hers as the two balls hit Inuyasha on the face as he fell over.  
  
"I WIN!" Kagome cheered.  
  
"Damn Kagome, that was like the Matrics." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his face.  
  
Sango laughed as Miroku had a red mark on his face.  
  
"Let's get something to eat." Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"Ramen?" Kagome asked knowing the answer.  
  
"RAMEN!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran into the house.  
  
The others followed.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat in the room as she looked out the window.  
  
"Why can't I stop thinking about him?" Kagome whispered softly to herself.  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked to the bed and sat down.  
  
Kagome looked at the door as she heard someone walking.  
  
There was a knock.  
  
"Come in." Kagome said as she saw Inuyasha appear.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said nervously.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. 'Great timing bub, right when I'm thinking about you.' Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha sat across from Kagome as he looked at the floor.  
  
"So?" Kagome said as Inuyasha looked up. "What did you want?" Kagome asked not trying to sound rude.  
  
"Just a question about Kikyo." Inuyasha said as Kagome's face fell.  
  
"About what?" Kagome asked stiffly.  
  
Inuyasha fiddled with his thumb.  
  
"Um, about, um, how's she doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said a bit pissed off.  
  
"What do you mean I don't know?" Inuyasha asked, "You're her sister."  
  
Kagome looked at the window, "Kikyo and I don't talk much."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"None of your business Inuyasha." Kagome said sternly. It hurt Kagome to say that, but she didn't want to tell Inuyasha.  
  
"Well sorry." Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome mumbled under her breathe.  
  
"You still like her huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I thought we had something." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"She doesn't deserve you." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "I guess I was blind to think she loved me back."  
  
Kagome looked at him sadly then she looked at the floor, 'He loves her, but she doesn't love him. Stupid Kikyo.' Kagome thought.  
  
"So Kagome, what's up?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nothing I guess." Kagome said as she looked at the floor.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "Nothing."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"It's nothing." Kagome said again.  
  
"Tell me Kagome."  
  
"When you look at me do you see Kikyo?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked, "K-Kagome, I don't see her when I look at you." Inuyasha whispered. {LIAR!}  
  
"Tell me the truth." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Sometimes." Inuyasha whispered back, "Why? You guys are identical twins, you two look alike so sometimes I get mixed up."  
  
Kagome sighed, 'Everyone sees me as Kikyo. Why? I'm my own person!' Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, "Well, good nigh Kagome." Inuyasha left as he closed the door.  
  
"I can't love him." Kagome whispered, "WHAT?! Love? Where did that come from?"  
  
Kagome sighed as she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes as she hummed.  
  
"Look at me, I will never past for a perfect bride,  
  
Or a perfect daughter  
  
Can it be?  
  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
  
Now I see  
  
That is I were to truly to be myself  
  
I would break my family's heart  
  
Who is that girl I see?  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
  
Somehow I cannot hide  
  
Who I am  
  
Though I've tried  
  
When will my reflection show who I am, inside?  
  
When will my reflection show, who I am, inside."  
  
Kagome sang sadly as she fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Review plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Episode 7: She's like an angel

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Episode 7 - She looks like an angel  
  
Kagome sat in the kitchen as she drank hot chocolate as she watched Inuyasha argue on the phone.  
  
"KIKYO, how did YOU get this number?" Inuyasha yelled into the phone.  
  
Kagome sighed as she put her head on the table.  
  
"Kagome, you ok?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm fine, besides the fact Inuyasha is screaming his head off and that is giving me a huge headache and watch out breakfast go to waste as it's burning on the pan, which Inuyasha is suppose to be cooking. I'm fine." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
Sango laughed a bit.  
  
"Kikyo, I-I_" Inuyasha said on the phone as Kagome watched for him to go on.  
  
Kagome sat there as Inuyasha stared at her, "What is she saying now Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kikyo, hold on." Inuyasha said to the phone.  
  
"What does she want?" Kagome asked angrily.  
  
"She wants to come out here and stay with us during the month." Inuyasha said to them as they groaned, "Do you want her to come?"  
  
Kagome looked at him then to the cup of her hot chocolate, "If that's what you want." Kagome whispered, "Then sure." Kagome regretted it as she thought to herself, 'Whatever makes Inuyasha happy.'  
  
Inuyasha turned around as he looked at them, "Kikyo and her boyfriend Naraku is coming in an hour, on a plane."  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked out the window. In an hour, Kikyo would make her life a living hell all over again.  
  
Kagome stood up as she grabbed a scarf and mittens as she walked outside.  
  
The guys looked at one another then fallowed her.  
  
Kagome walked out as she whispered, "I hate my life."  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her, "What's up?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome snorted as she walked ahead.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked as he shrugged.  
  
The three went back inside as Kagome sat on a bench not far from the house.  
  
Kagome looked down at her hand as she rubbed them together and looked up at the snow as it began to snow.  
  
Kagome began to hum as she caught some of the snow.  
  
Kagome heard footsteps as she turned and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey." Kagome said as she made a small smile.  
  
"So, today when Kikyo comes, we decided to go exploring." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"So why don't you like Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? We're sisters. Of course I like her, I have to." Kagome lied.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said as Kagome hated when he said her name like that.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she looked up to the sky as she took a breathe, "Kikyo, she was always beautiful, talented, she was always better. Everyone loved her." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha. "Everyone use to expect me to be like her because we are twins. I never wanted to be like her. I wanted to be my own person. Not just Kikyo's twin sister."  
  
"But you are your own person Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Kikyo can't be more beautiful than you if you two are identical twins."  
  
Kagome let out a tiny laugh, "I guess you're right." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Why did you ever date Kikyo for?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Um." Inuyasha said as he began to think, "Well, back when I first met her, she was beautiful. I thought she was an angel. She was cute and nice. I guess. We began going out and she began getting colder and meaner. I guess we weren't such a great couple. I always thought I might have been PMS that caused her to be that way. But come on, PMS lasting for a whole year?" Inuyasha said laughing.  
  
Kagome felt sorry for him, "Did you ever love her?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Inuyasha said, "But she never returned it."  
  
'Kikyo, why? How could you hurt Inuyasha. He loves you.' Kagome thought.  
  
"So you still love her?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The two turned when they heard a car door close as Kagome groaned as Inuyasha stood up and ran to Kikyo.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Kikyo said in a sexy tone. [EW!]  
  
Kagome sat on the bench as she didn't bother to turn and look.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is Naraku, Naraku, Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she smirked at the reaction she got from Inuyasha.  
  
The three went in as Kagome sat outside staring up ahead.  
  
Kagome sat for an hour as she got cold as she heard a voice.  
  
"Kagome, little sister. How nice to see you. Inuyasha is mine, stay away from him." Kikyo said.  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome said as she stared at Kikyo, "You have Naraku already." Kagome said.  
  
"You cant have Inuyasha, he doesn't love you. He loves me. And I will not let you have him." Kikyo said, "Even if I have to make sure he hates you." Kikyo said as she walked way as Kagome glared at Kikyo and fighting the urge to attack Kikyo.  
  
"Two timer." Kagome whispered.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat in the house as everyone talked as she sat there listening to Kikyo flirt with Inuyasha as Naraku glared at the two.  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked at Inuyasha smile. [She sighs too much. -_-]  
  
'She makes him smile.' Kagome thought as she heard her name.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome, ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Let me get some stuff, and I'll be right down." Kagome said as she ran off to her room.  
  
Kagome changed into white warm clothes, that looked sexy on her. White scarf, white mittens, white beanie, and white shoes as she grabbed a couple of dollars and put it into here pocket and ran out as the guys stared.  
  
Kagome walked to the door as the others went outside and they began their exploring. [Exploring. Kind of weird huh?]  
  
****  
  
The group walked as Kikyo complained the whole way.  
  
"I'm cold!" Kikyo complained as Naraku wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'll fix that." He said as Kikyo smirked and hugged him.  
  
Kagome glared at Kikyo then she looked at Inuyasha as he frowned.  
  
They walked on until Kagome stopped and wondered off.  
  
Kagome wondered off as she followed a deer.  
  
"Now where did you go?" Kagome whispered as she saw the deer jump off again.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha turned around as he stopped, "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around a bit worried.  
  
"I don't know." Kikyo said snobbishly.  
  
Inuyasha walked off, "I'll go find her."  
  
The others sat down on a log as they waited.  
  
"I think having Kagome drive Malibu/Miami style is better than being here with Kikyo and Naraku." Miroku said as Sango nodded.  
  
Naraku glared at the two.  
  
"What? Kagome drives? I didn't even get my license yet and she is driving?" Kikyo asked as she jumped up.  
  
"She doesn't have a driver's license?" Sango and Miroku asked. Kikyo nodded. "We spent 30 minutes of Kagome's driving when we could have told her she didn't have a license. Should've known." Sango muttered.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha wondered off as he heard whispers as he walked to it and saw Kagome petting a deer.  
  
"A deer?" Inuyasha whispered as Kagome giggled as the deer licked her cheeks.  
  
"You're cute. I wish I could keep you." Kagome giggled.  
  
"You're cute." Inuyasha whispered to himself.  
  
Kagome stood up as she looked at the deer, "Will you be able to carry me?" Kagome asked, knowing the deer wouldn't answer as the deer suddenly kneeled down and Kagome smiled as she got on it as it stood up and Kagome laughed.  
  
"She looks like an angel." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome was wearing all white, adding white snow; she looked like she was a snow angel, or even a fairy.  
  
Inuyasha noticed the deer starting to move as he followed.  
  
Kagome held onto the deer as it walked somewhere and Kagome looked around at the snow wonderland.  
  
***  
  
"He sure is taking long." Sango whispered.  
  
"I'll go get him." Kikyo said as she stood up and walked off before anyone could say anything.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha heard something behind him as he turned around and saw Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Looking for you." Kikyo said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him off.  
  
"But Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Who cares?" Kikyo said as she pulled him and he stopped.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm getting cold." Kikyo complained again.  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered as Kikyo made her lips pout out.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered seductively.  
  
Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kikyo as the two kissed and Inuyasha suddenly moaned.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
***  
  
Kagome heard moaning as she made the deer go to the sounds as she stared in shock.  
  
Kikyo and Inuyasha were kissing.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she felt her body go numb.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears as the deer road off with Kagome as the tears trinkled down her cheeks as the cold made it freeze on her cheeks as Kagome whipped them away.  
  
***  
  
"KAGOME?" Kikyo yelled as she pulled away. "DID YOU JUST KISS ME THEN CALL ME KAGOME?!" Kikyo cried as Inuyasha stared in shock.  
  
"Kikyo, I," Inuyasha began as Kikyo slapped him.  
  
Kikyo stomped off with a very pissed off face.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU ARENT ANYTHING LIKE KAGOME YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled after Kikyo. "SHE'S DEFFERENT FROM YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to only find Kagome gone. "Where did Kagome get off to?" Inuyasha whispered as he began looking for her.  
  
A/N:  
  
Chau[me]: You should've stayed and see what happened.  
  
Kagome: Shut up.  
  
Chau: Come on, you wished it was you.  
  
Kagome: No!  
  
Chau: Come on, admit it.  
  
Kagome: Shut up Chau.  
  
Chau: *Kicks Kagome* Admit it or I'll give you the wrath of my noogey.  
  
Kagome: Noogey?  
  
Chau: *grins evilly*  
  
Kagome: Why are you smiling like that Chau?  
  
Chau: *Chases after Kagome*  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA HELP!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *Has a mouth full of ramen* Mwat? [what]  
  
Kagome being given a noogey.  
  
Inuyasha: *wide eyed* What are you two doing?  
  
Chau: Want me to give you a demonstration Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: *Backs away* No.  
  
Chau smiled evilly  
  
A/N: REVIEW NOW! Please? I don't know why I'm writing on Christmas Eve, but review for my sake. REVIEW 


	8. Episode 8: Numb

Kagome rode on the deer until Kagome got off and the deer sat down on the ground.  
  
Kagome sat down as she picked up snow and threw it at a nearby tree.  
  
'Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid Kikyo. Stupid trip.' Kagome thought to herself as she picked up a rock and threw it into the woods.  
  
Kagome sighed as she lay back on the snow covered land.  
  
"Why do I care so much? He loves her, not me." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes. "Wonder if I'll die if I fall asleep." Kagome whispered as the deer snuggled next to her and Kagome fell asleep from the frustration.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome laid on the ground. 'What's she doing?' Inuyasha thought as he walked up to her.  
  
Kagome laid on the ground as she made a frown. "Inu, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, thinking she woke up and found him here.  
  
Kagome made a small smile as Inuyasha touched Kagome's lips.  
  
"So soft." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly as she saw Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she sat up and stood up and walked away.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called after her.  
  
Kagome kept walking.  
  
"Kagome, wait up. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she walked faster.  
  
"Kagome, please." Inuyasha pleaded as he ran up to her.  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome cried.  
  
"K-K-Kagome, are you, crying?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not crying." Kagome said as she walked away shaking away the tears.  
  
"Why are you crying Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know, ask yourself that." Kagome replied.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled Kagome's arms and made her face him.  
  
"What were you and Kikyo doing earlier?" Kagome asked shakily.  
  
"K-K-Kagome, y-you saw us?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome turned and walked off as new tears began to tickle her eyes as she wouldn't let them fall.  
  
"Kagome, please, let me explain." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"No need to. You still love her." Kagome said as she walked on.  
  
"Kagome stop!" Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a hug. "What you saw wasn't what it was. I don't know what I was thinking. Kagome, please." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"You still love her, but she doesn't love you. She's using you. She's toying with you, and when she's done, she'll throw you away." Kagome said as she pulled away, "Can't you see that? She doesn't love you; she doesn't even care about you." Kagome whispered. "Why am I even telling you this, you don't even believe me." Kagome said as she turned away.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he pulled her back and his lips met hers.  
  
Kagome's was wide eyed as she melted into the kiss as she closed her eyes.  
  
The two pulled away as Kagome stared at him. Kagome frowned, "Were you thinking this time?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, "Kagome, I could only think about you." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome blushed as she looked at him and frowned. "Inuyasha."  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't think we could work out." Kagome said.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You love Kikyo, not me." Kagome whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When you look at me, you see Kikyo don't you?" Kagome whispered. "Are you using me to get Kikyo jealous?"  
  
"N-No, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he took her hand, "I see you."  
  
Kagome smiled as she leaned onto Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, promise you won't leave me." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she looked into his eyes, "I would never leave you." Kagome whispered as she smiled, 'so that dream meant something.' Kagome thought  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked until they were back to the others when they split their hands and acted like nothing happened.  
  
"We're back, I found her." Inuyasha said as he walked down the road.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's getting late." Inuyasha said as he motioned Kagome to hurry up next to him.  
  
Kagome ran up to him and stood next to him as the others followed.  
  
"Are you embarrassed that the others will know about us?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Why don't we tell them?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome's hand as she leaned into his shoulder. "This should give them a clue." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as she nodded.  
  
****  
  
Kagome sat in her room brushing her hair as she heard arguing outside.  
  
Kagome listen as she head that the argument was about her.  
  
Kagome walked to the door, about to open it when she stopped.  
  
"You love Kagome more than me!" Kikyo cried.  
  
"Kikyo, no, it's not like that. Please, don't cry." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
Kagome stood there shock. 'No?'  
  
"Inuyasha, then tell me you love me!" Kikyo cried.  
  
"Kikyo, I, I, I, I l-love you." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome stood there at the door as she couldn't believe what she heard.  
  
"Do you love my twin?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
"Yes her." Kikyo said.  
  
"I-I-, no, I don't." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kikyo squealed with glee as she hugged Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT?! BITCH! YOU LOVE HIM?!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"I never loved you Naraku, I love Inuyasha." Kikyo said snobbishly. [YOU DON T LOVE HIM! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!!!!]  
  
"Kagome can never be like me huh Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"O-Of course, K-Kikyo. She can never be like you." Inuyasha whispered back.  
  
It hurt Inuyasha inside to say that, but he didn't know why he said it.  
  
**  
  
Kagome locked the door and her legs gave up on her as she sunk to the floor. 'H-He never cared.' Kagome thought as tears made it's way down her cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome growled lowly. "Why?" Kagome stifled a cry as she stood up and walked to her window as she pulled out a CD and put it into a potable boom box and listened to it.  
  
Linkin Park - NUMB  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Is everything what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Is everything what you want me to be  
  
Kagome turned off her music as she looked outside the window and closed her eyes as she remembered back to when Inuyasha kissed her.  
  
Kagome touched her lips. "It was all a lie." Kagome whispered  
  
**  
  
Outside Kagome's room, Inuyasha stood there listening to the music and Kagome crying. 'I'm sorry Kagome.' Inuyasha thought sadly to himself.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading, please review. 


	9. Episode 9: The Letters

THANKS FOR REVIEWING  
  
Episode 9 - The letters  
  
Kagome sat in her room. It had been three days since the day Kagome heard Inuyasha and Kikyo talking.  
  
Kagome would stare out the window and off to space as the others talked.  
  
Sango and Miroku didn't know what was wrong.  
  
Inuyasha felt guilt and sadness every time he looked at Kagome.  
  
Kikyo would flirt with Inuyasha almost every second.  
  
**  
  
Kagome sat in her room as she folded her clothes.  
  
Kagome was planning to leave early without the others knowing. She couldn't stand it. 'When did I care for him so much?' Kagome thought as she shook her head. 'HE loves Kikyo. Get over it Kag.' Kagome thought to herself sadly.  
  
Kagome finished as she walked outside and check if anyone was around.  
  
Kikyo and Inuyasha went for a walk and Miroku and Sango were in the kitchen eating.  
  
Kagome grabbed her bag as she ran outside and dashed down the road.  
  
Kagome had called for a cab to pick her up and drop her off at a airport.  
  
In Kagome's room was a letter of why she left.  
  
****  
  
Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room only to find it empty. 'What?' Inuyasha thought as he saw a letter on the bed and opened it.  
  
Dear Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku,  
  
Hey, it's Kagome. Anyways, I decided to leave early. I can't stand it out here any longer. You guys have fun without me. I don't think I fit here. You guys have each other, I have no one. So I think I'll hang with my mother for the rest of break. Oh and Inuyasha. In your room, there's a letter for you. I know this doesn't explain much, but your letter is much more. Hope you understand how I feel for you.  
  
Always and truly,  
Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the letter as he dashed into his room and found a piece of paper on his pillow.  
  
Inuyasha opened it and read it.  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
By the time you read this letter, I'll be at the airport. Inuyasha, I guess you've read the other letter. So you are probably wondering why I left? Because of you Inuyasha. I can't stand it any longer. I wanted to spend time with you this break, but I didn't get that. I got what I didn't want. To be alone. You spend time with Kikyo, you two look so happy together. I know this sounds selfish of me, but Kikyo doesn't love you, I do. Not Kikyo. I think I love you Inuyasha. I don't know why, but I feel sad and depressed when I see you with another girl. My heart skips a beat when you smile and talk to me. I feel dizzy when our eyes meet. Kikyo doesn't care about you. She never did. I love you. I truly do. Only a short time and my heart is yours. When I left the mental facility, I never expected to fall in love with you, Inuyasha. I think I love you. I know you don't feel the same way, but I guess this is goodbye huh? Well, have fun over the break. I'll spend Christmas with my mother I guess. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Inuyasha.  
  
Love,  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
Inuyasha froze, 'She loves me? She left because of me? KAGOME!' Inuyasha's mind screamed as he held the tear stained letter as he ran out and took the car and drove to the nearest airport he knew.  
  
'Kagome, please, you don't understand, I THINK I love you too.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Inuyasha got to the airport as he ran around the place looking for the flight Kagome would be on.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat on the chair as she waited for her flight to arrive. Kagome sighed as she looked down at her watch. 'Please hurry.' Kagome thought to herself, hoping the flight would come soon.  
  
Kagome shook her head as she tried to clear her thoughts as her thoughts were brought to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, "I hope you are happy with Kikyo." Kagome whispered as she heard a voice behind her talk to her.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha. Standing there looking flushed.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she took her bags.  
  
"To stop you." Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"Stop me from what?" Kagome asked as she walked to her flight as it was there.  
  
"Kagome, please, you don't understand." Inuyasha huffed out.  
  
"I don't understand what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't love Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome stopped.  
  
"I said all those things because I thought you might not have loved me back. I think I love you too Kagome. I do. Please. Stay with me. Together." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as their eyes met as she felt dizzy.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "I-I-I" Kagome stumbled as she felt soft lips touching hers  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock as her eyes closed.  
  
'Kagome." Inuyasha thought.  
  
'Inuyasha." Kagome thought as she felt his hands hold onto her hips.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders; dropping her bags.  
  
The two pulled away as Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"Do you want to leave now?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No." Kagome whispered as she leaned up and Inuyasha leaned down as they kissed again.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat in Inuyasha's room as he sat next to her.  
  
"So, when is Kikyo going to find out?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Find out what? There's nothing for her to. It won't matter, because I never got back with her." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"All that matters is that you're here." Inuyasha whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome, I found out something else different about you." Inuyasha began as Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha touched Kagome's cheeks as he caressed it softly. "You have the most amazing eyes. Beautiful as you are. Kagome, you are the only thing in the world I need right now." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ears.  
  
Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as she wrapped her arms around him, "You just made my heart miss a beat Inuyasha." Kagome giggled.  
  
Kikyo walked into the room as she gasped. "INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he was cut short.  
  
"Y-Y-You, you lied to me. You said y-y-you l-l-loved m-me." Kikyo cried as tears ran down her face. "I-I-I-I l-loved you, and you go w-with HER?" Kikyo cried.  
  
Inuyasha froze as Kagome glared at Kikyo. Kagome knew the tears were fake as she saw Inuyasha stand up with guilty eyes.  
  
Kagome's eyes looked at Inuyasha as she stood up, "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. 'Please, no.' Kagome pleased.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo as he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard crying behind him.  
  
Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she stifled back the cries as she looked at the floor as her bangs covered her eyes as he lips trembled. Inuyasha's heart ached at the sight of Kagome crying.  
  
"K-Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he heard Kikyo's cries become louder.  
  
Kagome cried as tears dripped into the wooden floor as she felt her heart break into millions of pieces. 'He said he loved me, why is he comforting her?' Kagome thought to herself as more tears made it's way down her cheeks and to the floor.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome as he wrapped his arms around her as he whispered into her ear, "Kagome, please, don't cry. I love you. Not her. Kagome, please, stop crying, for me." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
Kagome looked up to Inuyasha as she looked at Kikyo as Kikyo screamed as she stomped out of the room and shut the door screaming that she was going home.  
  
Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes as tears kept pouring.  
  
"Kagome, please." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
One last tear made it's way down Kagome's cheeks as it sparkled down her neck and to her chest as Inuyasha blushed as he watched it go further down.  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes as Inuyasha pulled her hand away and whipped away the tears.  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha." Kagome stuttered out.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her.  
  
Kagome kissed him back as she smiled.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she hugged him, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Inuyasha whispered back to Kagome.  
  
A/N: ALMOST OVER, TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND THIS WHOLE STORY IS OVER! YAY! SO PLEASE review! 


	10. Episode 10: Vacation's Over

A/N: I'm sorry, I can't think of anything else to write. I'm going to do this chapter then fast forward it to the future and then its over. I'm trying to finish this and then get to my other story I haven't finished and then make another story. ^_^ so I'm kind of really busy. I have school coming back and I am so tired. So hope you guys read my other stories also. Thanks. ^_^  
  
Episode 10 - Vacation's over  
  
A week had passed and the vacation was a blast.  
  
Kagome was sitting in her room with Inuyasha as they talked and laughed.  
  
**  
  
Kagome walked with Inuyasha in the snow as the two held hands in the cold winter wonderland.  
  
Kagome kicked the snow as she walked with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome wasn't talking much, "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Eh? Oh, yeah?" Kagome asked a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Wha- No, no, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking." Kagome whispered back.  
  
"About what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You."  
  
"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked playfully.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Yeah, and how hot you are. You're so hot you're melting the snow right under your foot." Kagome giggled.  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he picked Kagome up and swung her in a circle, "Adding your sexy self with me equals a hot spring."  
  
Kagome giggled as she was lowered to the ground as Inuyasha kissed her the seventh time that day.  
  
"I'll never get enough of this." Kagome giggled.  
  
"Over what?" Inuyasha asked knowingly.  
  
"This." Kagome whispered back as she kissed Inuyasha passionately as she ran her tongue over his lower lips as she heard him moan. Kagome made a giggle as she pulled away.  
  
Inuyasha pouted, "Right when it was getting good Kagome." Inuyasha whined.  
  
Kagome giggled at his behavior as she leaned in and kissed him again.  
  
****  
  
Next day.  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen as she noticed Inuyasha being tied to a chair.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she tried not to laugh at the expression on his face.  
  
"Mrem me mrou mrof mrif mring." Inuyasha mumbled behind a cloth over his mouth. [TRANSLATION: GET ME OUT OF THIS THING.]  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha as she stopped as she noticed Inuyasha's eyes widen as she turned around and saw a giggling Sango and a chuckling Miroku.  
  
"G-Guys?" Kagome stuttered. "Holy shit." Kagome whispered as she noticed stings and makeup and a towel.  
  
Kagome made a run for it along as she ran past Inuyasha, pushing his chair over as she ran.  
  
Sango and Miroku jumped over the chair Inuyasha was in as they ran after Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were spinning as he was lying on the floor, in the chair.  
  
[Confused? You'll see why they're doing this.]  
  
Kagome ran back through the kitchen as she pulled on Inuyasha's chair as she let go and ran off again.  
  
"MREH!" Inuyasha mumbled. {Translation: HEY]  
  
Kagome yelled back, "SORRY!"  
  
"GET BACK!" Sango and Miroku yelled as they ran after Kagome around the house again.  
  
"G-Guys! This is ridiculous! I'm just a poor little girl!!!!!!" Kagome cried as she ran through the kitchen, again. She knocked Inuyasha over as she ran off and ran behind a wall and Miroku and Sango ran off as she went to help Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome untied Inuyasha as quickly as possible as she stood up as she pulled Inuyasha away.  
  
"Lets get them." Kagome said evilly.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled as he ran out the room along with Kagome.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood still scratching their head. "Where did she get off to?"  
  
"Ahem. Over here." Kagome said as the two turned and froze.  
  
"Oh hell no." Sango whispered.  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango's hand as he ran off.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha dashed after the two with duck tape, stings, makeup, permanent markers, and blindfolds.  
  
"Sango, come back here!" Kagome cried.  
  
"MIROKU! Get your girly ass back here!"  
  
The four ran around the house until Kagome lunged as she grabbed Miroku's pants and Miroku lost his balance as he fell over and grabbed Sango's ankle as Inuyasha jumped on Miroku's back and took the duck tape and tied his hands and Kagome jumped at Sango in did the same.  
  
Hours later.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha dusted their hands as they smiled triumphed.  
  
"My first masterpiece." Kagome laughed.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a mirror as he showed it to Miroku and Sango.  
  
Sango and Miroku were tied to chairs with towels over their mouths, their hair in a mohock, tons of makeup and Miroku was wearing a dress.  
  
Sango and Miroku's face faded into white as Kagome pulled off the towels.  
  
"MIROKU! I TOLD YOU KAGOME WOULD GET US BACK!!" Sango yelled as she turned to glare at Miroku.  
  
Miroku smiled sheepishly, "I think I look good in a dress, a mohock, and makeup, don't you think?" Miroku asked playfully.  
  
Sango tilted her chair as she fell over Miroku as she clanked her head with his as his eyes went swirly.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were on the floor laughing their heads off.  
  
"So much for celebrating the end of our vacation." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we ended up giving it to you." Kagome giggled as she untied Santo and Miroku as the two ran off to their rooms.  
  
**  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango walked into the car as they drove off.  
  
"I'm going to miss the times we had here." Kagome whispered as she yawned.  
  
"Me too." Sango said.  
  
"We all will." Inuyasha yawned.  
  
"You seem tired Inuyasha, want me to drive?" Kagome asked.  
  
"NO!" Everyone yelled.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms as she shrunk into her seat, "Seesh, my driving is perfectly normal, that kid I ran over is probably thanking me that his or her back is fixed." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"I think they should thank you that you sent them to the hospital and that they don't have to go to school anymore." Inuyasha joked.  
  
"Exactly." Kagome pointed out, "The world would be a better place with me driving."  
  
Everyone laughed as they drove home. Vacation was over and everything was off to a new start.  
  
******~~~~~  
  
A/N: How was it? Anyways please review. LAST chapter will come out about in two days or earlier. It's going to be my last chapter and it will be over for this story! So hope you guys like it! So anyways please review.  
  
*REVIEW* 


	11. Episode 11: I Love You

Episode 11: I love you  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango squealed in delight, "You look like an angel!"  
  
Kagome smiled a genuine smile, "Really?" Kagome asked.  
  
"YES!" Sango cried. "I can't wait until Miroku and I get married." Sango sighed.  
  
"That's in two months Sango, you can wait." Kagome giggled as she put on lip gloss.  
  
Today was the day Kagome was going to marry her fiancé, Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was now twenty years old and she could hardly wait. Inuyasha had asked her to marry him on Christmas Eve.  
  
Kagome stood up as she looked in the full sized mirror. "Wow." Kagome whispered as she smiled, "I'm really going to marry him." Kagome smiled.  
  
"You two better get some kids, because I want to be their godmother." Sango pouted.  
  
Kagome blushed, "SANGO!" Kagome cried.  
  
Sango grinned as she walked to the door, "Make sure you don't trip when you walk down the isle, which would be very embarrassing."  
  
Kagome nodded as she examined herself as someone opened the door and told Kagome she was going to be walking down the isle in two minutes.  
  
Kagome got ready as she walked outside, waiting to walk down the isle.  
  
Kagome walked down the isle slowly with a smile of joy, happiness, excitement, and content; as she walked down the isle to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, she was beautiful. She always was, and always will. Especially when she was wearing white. She always looked like an angel.  
  
Kagome walked down the isle as she stopped next to Inuyasha as she smiled at him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled back.  
  
***  
  
After saying those thingy they have to say. [-_- I don't know what it is called.]  
  
"You may kiss the bride." The priest announced.  
  
Inuyasha leaned down towards Kagome as she leaned up as their lips touched. Kagome smiled against him lips.  
  
'We're married.' Kagome thought as she smiled on Inuyasha's lips until the two pulled away.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "I love you." Kagome whispered to him.  
  
"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha whispered back as he hugged her.  
  
Everyone in the crowd cheered and yelled as the two were bound together forever until death do they part.  
  
A/N: How do you like it? Its over! BUT!!!! There is going to be a song added in the end. But not in this episode. So the next one I come out with will be the last one! So enjoy!!!!  
  
Oh, and please  
  
::::REVIEW:::: 


	12. Song: I Do

A/N: This is just a song. Nothing else. ^_^  
  
I Do  
  
All I am,  
All I'll be,  
Everything in this world,  
All that I'll ever need, is in your eyes,  
Shining at me,  
When you smile I can feel,  
All my passion unfolding,  
Your hand VS mine  
And the thousand sensation,  
Seduce me cause I,  
I do,  
Cherish you,  
For the rest of my life,  
You don't have to think twice,  
I will,  
Love you still,  
From the depths of my soul,  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long,  
To say this to you  
If you asking do I love you this much,  
I do.  
In my world,  
Before you,  
Lived outside my emotions,  
Didn't know where I was going.  
Until that day,  
I found you,  
How you opened my life,  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
I do  
Cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will  
Love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control,  
I've been waiting so long,  
To say this to you,  
If you're asking do I love you this much?  
Yes I do  
If you're asking do I love you this much,  
Baby I do..  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the song. Anyways, REVIEW! 


End file.
